BrokenFlaws
by FandomNerdLover
Summary: When Clary finds Jace cheating on her with a girl from Takis she is heartbroken . Jace says it doesn't feel right and breakups with clary leaving her to go train in a different institute leaving her parabatai behind. Will she find love again? {soz suck at summary's}
1. CHAPTER 1 THE BREAKUP

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters they are all from the brilliant author, Cassandra Clare  
Authors Note  
Hey there  
This is my first story. It is set up after COHF. I have all the other authors on this website and without you guys I wouldn't be writing this. So let's begin!

Chapter One: The Breakup!  
As I walked down the streets of New York with my best friend and parabatai Isabelle Lightwood after finishing our Christmas shopping. "So have you got all the gifts you need Izzy," I ask looking at her with pleading eyes, my feet hurt so much from the hours of walking around New York. "Nearly just need one more present for Simon" I sigh and look and pull out my phone, gosh was it really that late "Iz we need to get back to the institute if we have any hope of making it to Magnus's party tonight" The party started at 8 and it was already 6 knowing Iz she is gonna spend a couple of hours on her and my makeup.  
As we make our way back to the institute I ask Iz if she can do my makeup because I didn't have much practice and of course being the best friend she is she says yes. As we finally reach the institute I make my way to Jace and My room but as I get closer I hear people inside, Its Jace but I can also make out another noise someone was moaning. I burst into our room to find Jace with another woman, I recognised her from Taki's.  
"Seriously Jace out of everything we've been through you cheat on me" He looks surprised "Clary what are you doing here"What am I doing here it's my room!" I yell anger swelling up in me and was about to pop. " Clary let's talk about this " he says slowly "Do you even still love me or was I just a little plaything" he frowns " It's just lately Clary I've been feeling differently"What do you mean feeling differently" he looks sad now " Clary I think we should see other people." It felt like the floor had disappeared and I was just falling, my heart had shattered in that sentence and just felt numb. Just then Isabelle comes out of her room sensing I'm upset 'Clare are you alright seeing me outside my room tears in my eyes she runs to me and gives me a giant hug before looking to see what I was upset about. "No..." was all she said "Jace how could you do this to her and with that slut how could you I can't believe you would do that to poor clary" I look at him and say something quietly only he can hear me "you know Jace, Sebastian was right you guys are just too close."  
I run fleeing the institute and running to Magnus's house, I know he is getting prepared for the party but there's no other place to go. I knock on the door and Alec opens the door "Clary..." I but in before he can say anything "is Magnus here I need to talk to him" he turns around and yells Magnus before leaving. Magnus walks down the hall with a smile on his face "Clary dear what are you doing here, you know the party starts at 8 right" his smile quickly drops seeing something's wrong. I run into his arms before the tears start. "Clare what happened "I had no other places to go" I sob "Magnus he cheated on me then broke up with me saying it didn't feel right" Another wave of sobs hits me and I break down again " Magnus I need to get out of I don't think I can stay here another second." Magnus looks at me with a sad expression, I could tell this had happened to him before " Here I will get you some paper and a pen and you can write a letter to your loved on explaining why you left and I will put it in your room so they can read it and not worry and I will get started on a portal k" I nod and he goes and gets some paper and pens then goes off to create a portal.

As I sat in Magnus's bedroom finishing off my letters for Isabelle, Mum/Jocelyn, Luke and Simon tears forming in my eyes trying to explain why I'm leaving, I really was going to miss them all so much they have grown to be my family and we had been through a heck of a lot and now finally this one thing will break my connection to them. I sign my name at the bottom of every sheet and go to find either Magnus or Alec. I walk down Magnus's carpeted hall was and bump into Alec. "Hey, Alec," I say sort of sadly " Hey Clary, what's wrong" I decide to ignore the question and continue " Can you do me a favour and give these to the people with their names on it " He nods and takes the letters. "What are they, Clary?" I could see curiosity burning in his eyes. "You'll find out soon, oh and I'm sorry I can't make it to your party tonight" Having gotten rid of my letters I was ready to leave.

JACE'S POV: After He broke Up With Clary  
Isabelle had been yelling at me for a few hours now yelling "you broke her, how could you" and "she left because of you, she might never come back because of you" she didn't realise that I already felt like crap. I didn't like Clary that way I thought of her as a sister or best friend like the way I feel about Izzy it just wasn't meant to be. " Well, you better help me find her," Izzy said " Izzy I can't I will end up leading her on I'm sorry I just can't I may think of her as my best friend but If I did help she might think I still like her. Izzy screams at me saying that I'm a jerk and can't believe that I wouldn't help.

Clary's POV  
Magnus found me in his room stroking chairman meow and humming a song. " clary dear your portals ready but you have to promise you will keep in touch with me ok please" I sigh " yes Magnus, of course, I will keep in touch" we walk into another room to find a blue portal in it Alec waiting beside the portal. " Alec Magnus will explain why I'm leaving when I'm gone but you have to swear on the angel that you won't tell anyone where I'm going or that I've been here ok" he nods "Where are you going clary " he asks "home" and having said that I jumped into the portal imagining, Idris.

As I pictured Idris in my head making sure to not land in the lake I appeared outside the brilliant demon towers of Alicante remembering the time Sebastian/Johnathan took them down. Some of my most painful and happiest memories were here. Remembering the time when Jace took me to the fountain to bless my blade or another time when I walked into Amatis's house finding her missing. I realise I was lost in thought and walked through the gates into the glass city. I knew the Clave would realise I was here but right now I just wanted to sleep, I would deal with them tomorrow I suddenly remember that Robert Lightwood is Inquisitor that means if I go to the clave he is bound to tell Isabelle and Alec. "I should continue with my training," I think while walking down the quiet streets of Alicante towards Amatis's house, I may have some bad memories there but I didn't have anywhere else to go. There must be a meeting on at the clave considering I haven't seen a single person since I left New York. I reach Amatis's house and take out her spare key from under a plant. No one had been here for about a year or two. I was busy thinking of a way to study here without alerting the clave to who I am when a new rune came to my head New Identity I think. I quickly grab my rune notebook out it had a special rune on it so only I could see what was inside to other people this notebook is empty. I draw it then grab my stele and try it out. I look into the mirror and find I look completely different.

Robert Lightwoods/Inquisitor POV  
I was in the middle of a meeting discussing how to upgrade our wards when my assistant runs in saying a new female Shadowhunter has entered the city. " Ok thank you, Margret, please schedule an appointment with this girl" I whisper.

Margret the Assistant's POV  
After telling Mr. Lightwood about the new person I run out into the city looking for her to tell her about the meeting. I walk past Amatis's house and see that there are lights on. " that's strange there never on" I think, I walk up to the door and knock stele in hand. A girl with jet black hair and blue eyes opens the door.

Clary's POV  
"Who Is this," I think. I had walked down the stairs from my room because someone was knocking on my door " No doubtfully the clave " I think. I open the door to find a girl with blonde hair standing outside the door. " Hello what can I do for you" I ask politely " I'm Margret from the clave they're requesting to talk to you tomorrow" she says in a formal tone " Ok cool by the way I'm Chloe" thinking of the first name that pops into my head " Hi Chloe may I ask why are you staying here" I quickly think of a story "oh I'm Jocelyn's 2nd cousin, I came to train here"cool I best be going now" Margret says and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2 Letters to the family

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Mortal Instruments but Praise to Cassandra Clare  
Authors Note  
OMG guys I'm so sorry I haven't added a new chapter in a while so I will try to make this long and reserve Saturdays for writing. I have been so busy with school lately because I'm a school leader but I know that's a sucky excuse. I feel like I should create a nickname for you guys. What about this if you can come up with a good nickname and message me and if I pick it I will add you into the series a someone. Ok so let's get started. Oh BTW thank for the reviews and comments they were so helpful you guys are the best!  
Clary's POV  
I finally got up at around 5am from my restless sleep because of the nightmares that stalked my sleep. I quickly get up and look in the mirror to see if I still looked different. "Good," I think, I still look the same as last night. My rune probably lasts for about 24 hours. I quickly recap on what happened last night and then remember Margret, "shoot" I think " I have a meeting with the Clave today" I get dressed in my black Shadowhunter gear I got from Izzy and prepare to leave. I leave Amatis's House at 8 after eating breakfast and walk towards the hall where they most likely were. I cold here them arguing over some useless crap and just walked in. They stopped arguing and just stared at me.  
"Umm I know I'm hot and all but please stop staring," I say with a smirk. Robert looked at me "And who do you think you are barging in on this private meeting?" He says looking annoyed " Oh how rude I'm Chloe Santino I'm the girl you sent that girl Margret to get me" I had learnt a lot over the years I spent with Alec and Jace I slightly winced at their names.  
"Oh right so what are you doing here in Idris"'  
"Well I'm here to train because I don't know, you have an academy here"  
"Well you can train here but where exactly did you come from"  
"He's got me there," I think " Ahh Alaska"  
"Why didn't you train there"  
"God is this 20 questions or something," I think " Because it's meant to be better here"  
Robert looks at his co-workers "fine train here but if you cause trouble I will not hesitate to strip you"  
He knew something was up.  
"Cool thank you," I say pleasantly and leave finding myself back at Amatis. I decide to write to Magnus and Alec.

(The Letter to Magnus And Alec)  
Dear Magnus And Alec  
Well, today I had to go see the clave and before you ask I created a new rune that changes my appearance so I now go by Chloe. K JHow have you guys been holding up? I miss you guys so much and I wish Izzy was here. Everything hurts more when she's not around. You guys can come visit whenever you like, Oh Alec you should have seen me today I had like a fight/argument over why I'm here. I pissed him off so much. I'm Staying at Amatis's house right now so I already have stuff here. Remember please don't tell anyone I'm here or why I left or that I wrote to you, it just makes things easier.  
From Chloe/Clare  
I chuck my letter into the fire and it goes directly to Magnus's.

Magnus's POV  
In the end, we didn't end up having a party sadly *sigh because they all went out looking for Clary. I don't know how many times they've ringed to see if she was here. I missed my little red head so much.

3DAYS LATER

As I sat on the couch drinking my coffee a letter appeared in my fireplace. "Please say its from Clary, Please say it's from Clary. "Alec my dear boyfriend we have a letter from a certain red head "I yell out. Alec was down in a flash did she really send a letter to us really"  
He was so excited I couldn't help but love him. "Yes, my dear so as soon as you calm down I will read it." As I read the letter aloud to Alec with a big smile on my face I snap my fingers to get some paper and pens to reply. "What should I write hmmm," I think.  
"Alec, what do you want to say to her?"  
"Umm maybe hi and we miss her and umm have fun with my father I guess."  
So I write…

Magnus's And Alec's Letter  
Dear Clare or should I say, Chloe  
The whole Institute including Jordan, Maia, Simon and Magnus miss you, it's not the same without you here. Izzy's still looking for you but she knows you're not in New York cause of you parabatai tie. Magnus misses you dearly and we all think you should come back. You should really tell Izzy where you are she's taking the hit the hardest. We will visit soon but for now..  
Bye Chloe AKA Clare My little Red Headed Princess

Isabelle's POV

It had been a week since Clary left and it hurt like hell. I didn't want to do anything, I am just hopeful that she's safe and happy because I know she isn't dead. I will do anything to get her back and I plan to find her somehow.  
I know she's out of the country so where could she be. I decided to finally give in and ask Jace, no use searching separately and he might know where she might be. He seemed really sad so I know he must miss Clary.  
Maybe Alec might be able to ask Magnus to search for her, ALEC dammit, I forgot to tell him Clary left. And I didn't go to there party Magnus must have been heart broken. I hope Jace told them he probably did. I grab my black leather jacket with my stele in it and walk to Magnus's house. When I arrive I knock on the door 3 times and wait. I had been waiting for around 5 mins and they still haven't opened the door. I turn to leave when Magnus finally open the door.  
"Isabelle what a surprise..."  
I cut in before he can say anything else "did somebody tell you about Clary?" I ask hoping Jace did.  
"Kinda I heard from my friend Ragnar that clary left but I didn't think it was true"  
"Well it is and I need your help finding her"  
"of course, Isabelle I will get on to the tracking spell right away, is there anything else you need to tell me so I can get back to my sexy boyfriend," he says smirking  
"yea Clary's not in the country" and with that, she turned around and left.

Magnus's POV (during his convo with Izzy )  
Alec and I were really busy doing fun things when we heard a knock on the door. I pretended to not head it and continued having fun (A/N if U get what I mean). Until I finally got too annoyed to continue and went downstairs to see who it was. I opened the door to find Isabelle there. Crap I thought "hopefully I don't let anything slip out about Clary" Isabelle really did look heartbroken and I was really tempted to tell her where she was but then I remember my little red head making Alec swear on the angel and he will end up being blamed so I said nothing.

AFTER SHE LEFT

I ran upstairs to Alec and told him what happened "Alec you need to call your sister and check up on her she seems really depressed"  
"Fine but not right now," he said with a sly smile.

Clary's POV 4months later  
I now had been at the academy for 4 months now and I had been excelling into the highest training, what can I say it's in my blood. I had made new friends but I didn't feel complete without my Izzy and I miss Jace like hell I can't believe he did that to me.

Alec and Magnus had written another fire message saying they were gonna visit today so I got the teacher to excuse me for the rest of the day.  
I went for a jog around the castle like building and down the cobble streets until I reached Amitas house. I grabbed the key and stepped In. It was always so warm in her house and it reminded me of the times I spent here.  
I heard a knock on the door and sprinted down the stairs in my black Shadowhunter gear and flung the door open.  
" MAGNUS, ALEC" I screamed and engulfed them in a hug  
"Hi Chloe," Magnus said with a wink  
"Hey Clary" Alec whispered in my ear.  
"Oh how rude of me come in come in," I say to them and move out of the doorway  
"Wow, Clary you look so… different" Alec says eyeing my new identity.  
"So Chloe we came here to talk about really series business," Magnus say with a straight face  
" what is it," I say worriedly  
"YOU HAVE TO TELL ISABELLE SHES GONE INTO DEEP DEPRESSION THINKING THAT YOUR NEVER GONNA COME BACK AND ALL THAT STUFF, PLEASE CLARY SHES DOING DANGEROUS STUFF, LIKE WHAT JACE DOES" Alec yells and I flinch at Jace name before hiding it.  
"Calm down Alec," Magnus says soothingly  
" Fine I will tell her but only because shes doing reckless stuff." I grab out my phone and go into contacts only to realise I didn't have her number "Ah could you give me her number please" I say asking both of them. Once I got it I dialled her number and put it on speaker phone. It rings 4 times before she picks up "Hey Izzy its Clary and before you do anything make sure no one is around and don't tell anyone I called you ok" I say quickly before she creaks out. I hear a bit of shuffling before I hear her reply  
" OMG CLARY…"


	3. Chapter 3 The Call

Hey guys  
Ok so yes this is actually going to be a chapter just would like to shout out to…  
Nickey G thank you for that wonderful review  
Kennaangel I really like your idea and might do it.  
Kristina – AMAZING IDEA I'm going to probably do that but change a few things.  
AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO READ THIS FANFICTION.

Izzy's POV  
Omg, I can't believe its Clary I have missed her so much. As I try to remain calm and walk out of the room that Jace is in. As soon as I am out of the room and put a silent rune on the door I start freaking out  
" OMG Clary Where are you, how are you holding up, why haven't you called?"  
" Ok Izzy breathe, to answer your first question I'm in Idris and I'm doing alright considering how I left things. I've been training at the academy under a different person, here I am known as Chloe."  
" Wow, Clar.. I mean Chloe… Can I please come and visit, only for a little while, your my best friend and it physically hurts when your not here"  
" of course, you can Izzy just make sure no one finds out"  
" yup I swear on the angel I won't tell anyone ok"  
"ok Izzy just tell Magnus an hour before you get here ok"  
"YUP see you then"  
Clary's POV  
Wow, so that went well I think. I wonder what Izzy will think of me now? I'm really happy Magnus and Alec convinced me to call her I feel lighter, free. I turn and smile at Magnus and Alec "Thank you for convincing me to call her I feel lighter" I say giving them a big smile. "She's coming here sometime soon and she's going to tell you, Magnus, before she comes ok."  
"Sure thing Clare" I giggle at the use of my old nickname  
"How Have you been holding up Clary? Meet any cute boys?" Alec asks  
I sigh, I hadn't been able to get over Jace, I mean I've kinda tried but it just doesn't seem right, besides I've been too busy training, over the past 4 months I've been going around the world and helping other institutes and am nearly one of the best shadowhunter in the world. All I needed was the basic training and history at the academy and I quickly passed through the ranks.  
"Chloe, Clare come back to us" I was startled from my thoughts by Alec shaking me  
"Sorry that was a stupid question," Alec says. I feel bad now  
"No it's fine Alec and to answer your question, if I'm being honest with you I can't seem to get over him, I've tried but it just doesn't seem right"

Jace's POV  
(A/N sorry if this doesn't make sense but it has been a few months since I've added another chapter so yea…)  
It had been 4 months since my little redhead had left and I missed her like hell. It felt like a piece of me was missing, "what happens if she's found someone else, what if she hates me" I thought. Whenever I think about her being with someone else my blood boils, what does this mean, I can't love her, who would want someone like me, a cruel, sick, bastard who plays with girls feelings. But I felt cold without her. I need to talk to someone about this, definitely not Izzy, she would bite my head off, Magnus would be too girly, that mundane kinda likes her so I can't risk it, ALEC yes he would be perfect. I quickly scramble out of my room with my phone in hand dialling Alec's number. He didn't pick up, strange he must be busy.  
I sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Alec to call me back. Izzy had been sitting next to me watching a cooking program, "like that's gonna help" I thought, when suddenly her phone rang, she then got up and walked out of the room, strange. I would eavesdrop but I've been so tired lately, I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages, I miss the warmth of Clary's body, her even breaths. And ever so slowly my eyes drifted shut dreaming Clary was next to me keeping me safe.

Izzy's POV  
Omg, Clary said I could come see her, what should I bring, what clothes do I need, OMG, where's Magnus when you need him. It was like my brain was pumped up on sugar, it was running 10000 km per hour, my thoughts coming in as quick as they leave. "Ok breath," I say allowed trying to calm myself.I walk down the long corridor and reach my room, open the door and just flop out on my queen sized bed and think.  
First, I need an excuse to go to Idris so Jace doesn't become suspicious. Hmmm, I could say there was a massive fashion week in Beijing, hmmm maybe, how bout dad wanting me to meet some academy trainers to see if there's anything else I need to be trained in. Hmm, that last one seems alright. "Ok, now time to pack," I say aloud with a squeal.  
(2 hours later)  
After 2 quick hours of packing and unpacking, i had finally finished. My bad consisted of nearly all my wardrobe, my 6-inch black heels, a few blades cause you never know when you will need it, my toiletries and a few pictures for Clary or should I say, Chloe. I think it's time to give Maggy a ring.  
Magnus - Bold Izzy Underlined ( phone call between Magnus and Izzy, also it's been about a week so Magnus is back home and that's how Izzy's able to ring)  
"Hello?"  
"Hey my best warlock friend who's also shagging my brother and who I love to pieces"  
"Hello Isabelle, what do you want"  
" I'm hurt Maggy, maybe all I wanted was to talk to you but who am I kidding, I need a favour that has to do with a special girl named Chloe"  
" Let me guess, you want a lift to Idris, where do you want to meet and what time"  
"I'm happy you agreed even though I knew you would and I could meet you at yours at around 5-ish?"  
"Fine see you at around 5, byeee"  
2 Hours Later  
"Bye Jace," I say as I walk into the kitchen to grab an apple.  
"What where are you going"  
"Errr Jace you never listen, I told you last week that I was going to Idris for a week because mum wants me to see something," I say faking irritation because, well I didn't tell him any of this but he doesn't need to know that.  
"Why can't I come" He whines  
" Well for one, it's a girl thing and number 2, you've been too busy moping around, so when I'm gone make sure to feed church and go out in the sunlight at least once a day"  
"Izzy that's not fair, I haven't been moping, I've been…"  
"Yeah Yeah, I know, searching for Clary"  
He looks at me like I had just kicked his puppy, I kinda feel bad for him but then I remember what he did to my parabiti, my best friend and sister.  
" Ok Jace see you in a week"  
And with that, I waltz out of the institute and walk over to Magnus's.  
AT MAGNUS'S  
"Isabelle, my sexy boyfriend's sister, are you ready to go see my fantastic Clarebear otherwise known as Chloe"  
"Yes I am, and when were you going to tell me you knew where Clary was?"  
"Well… You see, um, when the time was right? And you should be thanking me, I convinced Clary to see you but if you're going to be like that, I'll just shut the door and continue snogging your brother"  
"Fine, oh Magnus High Warlock of Brooklyn, shager of my brother, king of sparkles, the smartest warlock I know, I thank you," I say mockingly.  
"Fine shut get your Nephilim butt inside"  
As I walk through Magnus front door, i find myself faced with a different interior. This time, it had a more of an Alec feel suited with browns, yellows, golds and of course black whereas last time the whole apartment was covered in purples and blues with shimmery sparkles.  
"Over here Isabelle," He says signalling towards the empty wall, he mutters a spell and then a glowing blue portal appears.  
"Have You got everything?"  
"Yes Magnus, I do, also say hi to Alec for me and whereabouts am I heading to?"  
" Oh silly me, I forgot to mention, you will be going to Luke's Sisters place, you know where that is right, good. Also, the portal will drop you just outside the gates and a little warning, Clary has changed a lot but she's still getting over him."  
"Ok thanks for everything Magnus, I will see you soon. Bye"  
And with that, I stepped into the portal.

A/n That's all folks, thanks for reading and remember to keep voting for your character you want to comfort Clary aka Chloe. You still have about 2 more chappy's so get voting and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW/ FAVOURITE.  
LOVE YOU ALL  
Tmd


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hi again my earthlings,

Thank you to all those who voted and we have a winner but you ain't finding out just yet. Maybe at the end of this chapter of the start of next chapter you never know. If you have any suggestions, feedback or just want to chat please feel free to review or pm me. Also this is set before City of Heavenly Fire cause Why not? Also a very BIG thanks to my wonderful Beta, DreamShadow22452 whom made sure this all made sense and had no errors.

TMD

PREVIOUSLY ON BROKEN FLAWS

As I walk through Magnus's front door, i find myself faced with a different interiour. This time it had a more Alec feel suited with browns, yellows, golds and of course black wheres last time the whole apartment was covered in purples and blues with shimmery sparkles.

"Over here Isabelle" He says signalling towards the empty wall, he mutters a spell and then a glowing blue portal appears.

"Have You got everything?"

"Yes Magnus, I do, also say hi to Alec for me and where abouts am I heading to?"

" Oh silly me, I forgot to mention, you will be going to Luke's Sisters place, you know where that is right, good. Also the portal will drop you just outside the gates and a little warning, Clary has changed a lot but she's still getting over him."

"Ok thanks for everything Magnus, I will see you soon. Bye"

And with that I stepped into the portal.

CLARY'S POV

As the clock strikes four in the afternoon I start to finish up my training at the academy. I am so excited about being able to graduate soon, all that's left to do is go to another institute, which the clave will pick.

"I hope it's not New York, I don't think i could handle that" I think. Once finished, I walk to one of the few locker room for those students who live off campus for a quick shower and get changed, making sure to only keep my essentials on me after the shower. Like so many people at the Academy, my "essentials" doesn't really include the typical water bottle, towel, books or stationary but rather mainly sharp objects hidden throughout my clothing: tucked in the soles of my shoes, hidden in my waistband, so that I'm prepared for anything. We all learned our lesson when my brother broke in and wreaked havoc.

I Finally get home after my ten minute journey, I see a message in my fireplace. I pick it up and read:

Dear My little Claire Bear (otherwise known as Chloe),

How are you doing? Just sending a message ahead to say that Izzy is on her way and should be there in about half an hour. I hope you are doing alright. Alec says hi and apologizes for his overly energetic sister. Love you heaps and we are here for you if you ever need it.

Love,

Magnus.

"Shoot" I think " I have to clean up the house and hide the food before Izzy gets here!" I start running around the house hiding the food so she can't cook anything and burn the whole house down, cleaning the spare bedroom, picking up all the rubbish and sweeping.

Just as I sit down the door bell rings, "eppp" , I'm super nervous. I open the door to reveal my best friend, my beautiful sister, my parabatai.

(Izzy BOLD Clary Italics )

_"Izzy, I've missed you so much!_" I scream, making a scene.

**"Cla- Chloe, I've missed you so much! How have you been? What have you been doing? Why did you leave without telling me? It's so good to see you."**

_"How about you come inside, Izzy."_

I practically push her inside and sit her down.

_"I've missed you too, Izzy. And to answer all your questions, I've been alright but have missed my parabatai, I have just finishing up my training at the academy and am currently ranked first. I have a couple of new records here and I left without telling you cause it was a last minute decision and you would have made me stay"_

**"WOW, I can't believe how much you've changed since you left."**

_"Yeah but I missed you so much. I don't have many close friends at the academy"_

**"Well, I can only stay for three days but I'm gonna keep visiting until you get sick of me"**

I smile, _"How's J-Jace, How is he?"_ I stutter. It still hurts but I am slowly getting over it.

**"I hate to tell you this, Clare, but he's moping around everywhere. He searched for you everywhere but I guess he's given up hope"**

Oh god what have I done, I feel so guilty, "stop it Clary, he caused this" My brain says. Deep down I know it's his fault, that he caused this problem, but I can't help it.

_"Oh, well I have some good news for you, Iz,You might not have to visit me so often"_

_**"**_**What, why not? Are you leaving?"**

_"Well… How much do you know about The Academy?"_

**"Well I know that you guys normally spend four years there training and that's about it because it's meant to be top secret."**

_"Well basically, you spend four years at The Academy unless you're good enough to go up a level or two. Then, during your last 6 months of your training, you get sent out to an Institute of the Claves choice._

**"Wow, that's cool! So in, like, what? Two years you get to travel the world? You should come to my institute. Please, please I will do whatever you want if you do!"**

_"Well, I was already planning on going there already. But Izzy, when I said I broke some records... some of them are really big. Like I progressed so fast I am now one of the top three shadowhunters in the world and a month away from graduating."_

**"Wait, are you saying you completed three years of training in six months?"**

_"Ah yeah, so... I was wondering if you could ask your dad, if I could stay at your institute and if he says yes, when you get back home you could be organising my room"_

**"Sure, this is going to be fantastic! We can go hunting together like we used to, and partying everywhere when you get back to New York. WE SHOULD GO SHOPPING"**

I giggle. _"Only you, Iz. Only you."_

A/N So that is the end of chapter 7! Also another big thank you to my wonderful beta DreamShadow22452 and make sure to go read her stuff. Don't forget to review and follow.

TMD


End file.
